


The Trip to St Mungo’s

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: September 2017.Violet Longbottom goes to Hogwarts and Valerie feels alone. The youngest Longbottom asks something from her father...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Paneville





	The Trip to St Mungo’s

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Luck

Pansy, Neville, and Valerie just arrived home from King’s Cross Station. September 1st, 2017, the day their oldest daughter started Hogwarts. The whole family was excited and proud. Augusta Longbottom and Calliope Parkinson had organized a party in the weekend, to show their delight about their first grandchild being 11 and going to Scotland.

And Violet was so happy, starting Hogwarts with Scorpius Malfoy and Phillip and Beatrice Weasley. Neville wondered how the bunch would be sorted, they all had a Gryffindor and Slytherin parent. He could only hope there would be no tears if they were separated. As a Longbottom, Valerie would be the first of their little group to be sorted. _Would that change anything?_

There was a little person who was not excited, Valerie Longbottom was not pleased with losing her sister, her roommate. Sitting by the window, petting her succulent with a frown. “Why did Vivi need to go? Can’t she just stay home? And you and mummy teach her magic?” She asked.

Neville exchanged a look with his wife. “Come cuddle with mummy and me, Val,” Neville said patting the spot between them on the couch.

Valerie walked very slowly like at any moment she should give up on the idea and snuggle on the window seat instead. But when she was within arm’s reach, Neville picked her up, holding her tight. Pansy kissed the girl’s forehead, and summoned a blanket. And the three of them cuddled on the couch, Neville and his two black haired girls.

“I know it’s hard, sweetheart, to see your big sister go to school, and you stay behind. But look on the brighter side, you have your parents and grandmothers all for yourself!” Pansy said.

“But it won’t be the same. I don’t want to sleep alone…” Neville held his girls closer. He found the blue eyes he loved so much, he had loved for so long. _What could they do? How could they soothe their little girl?_ “Everyone is leaving… Violet to Hogwarts, Gran Gussie and Grandma Liope are going on vacation.”

“You’re not alone, Valerie…Even if you might feel it now. You’re never alone,” Neville assured.

“Did you feel alone when you were young, daddy? Without your mum and dad around?” Valerie asked.

Pansy kissed their 8-year-old cheek, but her eyes were on her husband. The Gryffindor gave his wife a smile. It could have been over 30 years, but it still hurt a little. And it hurt more when he became a father. The thought of his daughters feeling how he felt during those years. _How he tried to reach something unreachable_. “Sweetheart, maybe today is not the best day for that conversation.” His wife said, stroking Valerie’s hair.

“Why?” 

Neville squeezed his wife’s arm, gentle, assuring, loving. “I’m going to make tea and let the two of you talk,” Pansy announced, kissing both of their foreheads before leaving the sitting room.

Neville shifted positions so he could lay his head on Valerie’s lap. It was something the girl loved to do, play with his hair. “I had Gran Gussie, and Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid… but yes, maybe I felt a little bit alone. And it’s okay to feel sad and to miss someone, but you can never forget you’re not truly alone, my allheal.” She nodded. “Even if Vivi is now at Hogwarts, you can still write to her, and at the weekend we will have mirror time with her.” 

“But you could see your parents whenever you wanted and hug them...” She pouted.

Neville touched her nose with his finger, making her smile. “Yes… and no, sweetheart. It’s very hard to explain, but seeing them… did not make me happier.”

“Can I see them?” She asked, barely a whisper.

Neville’s breath caught on his chest. _See them?_ His little princess wanted to see his parents. His parents who had been tortured to insanity. “Valerie, that’s very brave of you, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea… I don’t want you to be sad.”

“I just want to touch them once, daddy. To touch their hands. To see if they’re real. I promise I won’t cry. I know they won’t talk to me, or know who I am. I just want to see Grandpa Frank and Grandma Alice once.” She pleaded.

Neville closed his eyes. He thought Violet and Valerie would take the initiative to want to meet his parents when they were 15 or 16 or 17. Or even older than that. _Not now_. Was he ready for that? To see the disappointment on his little girl face. The little girl in question kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, daddy. I did not want to make you sad…”

Neville shook his head, hazel eyes finding the magical ones of Valerie, blue eyes, a shade lighter than her sisters, with her right iris partially hazel. He loved to watch it. “You can never make me sad. Just surprised. You’re so young…”

“Please, daddy?” She asked again. 

“I’ll talk with mummy about it.” He assured, bringing her little hand to his lips, and dropping a kiss there, closing his eyes again with a sigh. 

Neville thought Pansy could argue that it was a terrible idea, but she agreed rather quickly. Maybe the fact that, later that same night, a letter had arrived informing that Violet had been sorted into Slytherin had helped. And two days later, the couple was walking in the direction of Janus Thickey Ward, each holding one of Valerie’s hands. Pansy was stoic, Val was excited, and Neville was apprehensive.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had been moved to a private room when St Mungos was renovated. Neville knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. Praying to Godric that it would be a good day. “Mum, Dad… Hi!” 

The couple kept facing the window, and Neville squeezed Valerie’s hand a little tighter. “I’m here with Pansy, my wife, and my youngest daughter, Valerie. She wanted to meet both of you.” He explained, slowly, not even sure if they were listening.

Valerie let go of her parents’ hands and Neville almost reached for her, beckoning her close, but Pansy stopped him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Let her, Neville. We’re close. What’s the worst it can happen?”

Neville watched the little girl move to the couch where her grandparents were sitting. She can be heartbroken, Pans, that’s the absolute worst. They Gryffindor answered inside his head.

“Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa. I’m Valerie or Val. I wanted to meet the two of you so much, I begged daddy to let me come.” She said and she kept talking about her family, her friends, her things. The smile on her face was enough to calm Neville’s fears.

When they were leaving, Alice Longbottom slipped a gum wrapper into Violet’s hand, before coming to Neville and giving him one as well. The Gryffindor man could not stop the tears that were falling down his face.

“Why are you sad, daddy. Did I do something wrong?” Valerie asked.

Neville shook his head, picking his princess up and hugging her tightly. “You were perfect, allheal.” He assured.

Pansy placed one hand on his back, leading them to the door. “Goodbye Alice, Goodbye Frank, we will visit again soon, I’m certain.” 


End file.
